


Tenderness

by slampora



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Felching, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Snowballing, hisoka is an evil evil man and illumi loves that about him, im the man, the duality of man, this is both kinda gross and also very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slampora/pseuds/slampora
Summary: Hisoka has been feeling needy, and Illumi is fully willing to give him the attention that he needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hunterxxxhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterxxxhunter/gifts).



> This is a gift for hunterrxhunter for the HunterxHolidays gift exchange!!!

Illumi knew from the moment he got within 3 miles of Yorkshin City that Hisoka was up to no good. The strength of his bloodlust would have been overpowering for a normal human, and maybe even a seasoned nen user would be uncomfortable with its potency. In the past, this would have put Illumi on edge, but after spending more time working alongside Hisoka, he knew better. The two of them were certainly going to have some fun in the city, that was for sure. 

Within the city limits, Hisoka’s aura was thick with an almost sticky quality. Illumi felt tendrils of it curling around his body as he lept from rooftops in search of Hisoka. He projected his own aura, knowing that Hisoka would feel his presence and be ready for his arrival. 

He found Hisoka in a fancy hotel near the center of the city. As he approached the front door, he could feel Hisoka’s aura grow stronger. It was pulsating, and Illumi knew he had two options. He could project his aura more and prepare to fight Hisoka outright, or he could conceal it completely so that Hisoka couldn’t know exactly where Illumi was attacking from. Either way, they’d end up fighting each other. The only real difference was in who had the advantage. 

Illumi decided to tease Hisoka. He scaled the face of the building while concealing his presence, then he released it for a moment when he was on the roof. Then, he jumped to the roof of a building down the block and revealed his presence again. He kept at this little game for about a half hour until he decided that he had kept Hisoka waiting long enough. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy teasing Hisoka, because he really, really enjoyed it. The thing was that Illumi was putting off his own objectives by playing with Hisoka like this. He decided to, as Hisoka would put it, cut the shit, and meet him inside the hotel. 

Hisoka was waiting for Illumi in the ballroom. The room was set up for some kind of event, although aside from Hisoka, everyone else in the room was dead. Everyone else in the building probably was, too. Hisoka himself sat at a table at the back, leaning his chair against the wall. He raised his hand in casual greeting, as if he wasn’t currently dripping with strangers’ blood. Illumi threw one of his pins at Hisoka, which landed in the middle of his palm, pinning it to the wall behind him. Hisoka smirked. 

Illumi walked up to Hisoka slowly. He was careful in his movements. As he approached, Hisoka smiled wider. His eyes were sparkling, Illumi could see this from accross the room. 

“It’s so kind of you to finally show up, my dearest Illumi,” Hisoka called. Their game had officially begun. 

“Would you believe me,” Hisoka continued as Illumi walked closer, “If I told you that some of these people were already dead when I got here?” Illumi didn’t dignify that with an answer. Hisoka’s lip curled into a grin. 

“Alright, alright. There’s really no use lying to you, is there? If if makes it better, I got paid to kill them. Mafia ties and all that. I’m sure you understand.” Hisoka hadn’t freed his hand from the wall. 

“Paid jobs require subtlety. I know you know this. Did you get paid to announce this job to every nen user in the area?” Illumi asked. He was standing in front of Hisoka now. 

“Of course not. I did that because I wanted you to pay attention to me, and nothing attracts you quite like murder,” Hisoka pouted. Illumi didn’t waste anymore time. He grabbed Hisoka by the front of his shirt and kissed him, ripping Hisoka’s hand from the wall in the process. Hisoka tasted like blood and strawberry lip gloss, a delightful combination. 

Illumi wound his hands through Hisoka’s hair, pulling him in closer. Their kiss was aggressive, all teeth and tongue and spit. Hisoka gasped as Illumi broke away from his mouth to lick at the splatters of blood that had reached Hisoka’s neck. He bit at Hisoka’s collar bone, not quite hard enough to draw blood, but still hard enough to elicit a whimper. Hisoka grabbed Illumi by the hair and pulled him off of his neck. He had a wild look in his eye that sent a spark through Illumi. Hisoka stood and sauntered away towards the door. The sway of his hips was enticing. 

Hisoka left the ballroom, stepping over a body or two as he exited. He led Illumi to the elevator and hit the button for the top floor. The ride was short and instead of pulling Illumi close and kissing him like he normally would have, Hisoka crowded himself into a corner and refused to even make eye contact. Illumi was not worried by this. When Hisoka got needy, he acted like this. It hadn’t happened in a few months, although Illumi had also been too busy with work to spend any significant time with Hisoka, which was probably why Hisoka was acting this way. 

The room Hisoka led Illumi to was at the end of the hall. Hisoka used one of his playing cards to slice through the lock on the door and entered the room without looking back at Illumi. 

He reached the bed in the center of the room and turned on his heel to face Illumi. Slowly, he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his toned torso which unlike his clothing was free of blood stains. He put his hand on his hip and smirked. Illumi stepped towards him quickly and reached out to grip Hisoka’s throat. He pulled Hisoka towards him by the neck until their lips were just a breath away from touching. Rather than kissing him fiercely like he had before, Illumi gently placed his lips against Hisoka’s. Hisoka let out a whimper at the tenderness. Illumi’s grip on his throat was strong. Not enough to completely cut off his airflow, but enough to make Hisoka’s vision fuzzy at the edges. 

Hisoka pulled Illumi closer by the waist and slipped his hand under his shirt. His skin was cold, as it always was, and Hisoka ran his nails down Illumi’s back as Illumi gently nipped at Hisoka’s lower lip. He tugged at the hem of Illumi’s shirt impatiently. Illumi pulled away from Hisoka long enough to pull his shirt off and also to unbuckle his pants. He inched forward until Hisoka made contact with the bed and fell back onto the plush sheets.

Illumi hovered over Hisoka, his long hair framing his face. He leaned down and pressed soft kisses on Hisoka’s cheeks while he ground his hips down. Hisoka moaned lightly at the contact, and responded with eager thrusts up towards Illumi. He put his hand back on Hisoka’s throat without applying any pressure. It was a gesture of possession, one that sent a shudder through Hisoka. 

“What do you want, Hisoka?” Illumi purred. “You don’t need to kill anyone else tonight. I’m all yours.” He was normally near silent during their encounters, but he decided that this time he’d rather shake things up a little. Hisoka noted the difference and responded with a deep moan. 

“I need you to use your words Hisoka. What do you want me to do?” Illumi punctuated his words with quick nips to Hisoka’s neck. 

Hisoka gasped out, “I want you to fuck me. Please.” 

That was all Illumi needed to hear. He pulled himself away from Hisoka to fully strip off his pants and underwear. Hisoka did the same, although Illumi noticed that Hisoka didn’t have any kind of underwear on under his baggy pants. Despite his wild demeanor, Hisoka was consistent in the most charming ways. 

Now that they were both fully nude, Illumi decided to speed things along. He grabbed Hisoka by the shoulders so that Hisoka was straddling him. Hisoka reached for his discarded pants and pulled a tube of lubricant from one of the pockets and offered it to Illumi. He swatted the tube away. 

“I want you to prep yourself. I want to watch how you look when you finger yourself, Hisoka,” Illumi said. Hisoka whimpered and squeezed lube onto his fingers. The whole dynamic of this exchange was different than what they normally did. They had sex frequently, and Illumi often took a more dominant role, but it was never this gentle. Normally, one or both of them would be bleeding and sporting at least one broken rib. But this time Illumi could sense that Hisoka didn’t need that. He had said he wanted attention, but Illumi knew it ran deeper than that. 

“You look like a work of art right now,” Illumi said. Hisoka’s thighs shook with the strain of holding himself up. He worked his fingers in and out of himself while Illumi watched. His mouth hung open as he looked down at Hisoka. Illumi ran his hand over Hisoka’s hip and down to his thigh. His skin was soft, and when Illumi said as much, Hisoka let out another whimper. That’s when Illumi knew exactly how he was going to direct the rest of their evening together. 

Hisoka pulled his fingers out and gripped the base of Illumi’s dick. Illumi groaned at the contact. He eased himself down until his ass made contact with Illumi’s thighs. 

He rocked himself up and down slowly, reveling in the sensation of being filled. 

“Do you like that, Hisoka? You look so nice riding me like this.” Illumi lightly traced one finger along the curve of Hisoka’s dick from the base to the tip. Hisoka responded with a moan that came from deep in his gut. The reaction, Illumi knew, came more from the praise than the contact. 

“Hisoka, did you know that you are the most deplorable person on this earth?” Illumi asked, not expecting an answer. “I think about you so much, you know. How deadly you are, how you use every ounce of your strength to your own advantage. It’s gorgeous. You’re gorgeous.” Then he sat up and pulled Hisoka close so that he had the leverage to thrust up into Hisoka. His words combined with the power of his thrusts had Hisoka shaking in his arms. 

“Illumi, I,” Hisoka began. Illumi cut him off with a kiss. It was more intense than their previous kisses, but it was was still soft. Their lips moved together gently as they worked to meet each other’s thrusts. Hisoka was panting into the kiss, a sign of his coming orgasm. Illumi decided to show cruelty, if only for a moment. He slowed his thrusts and wrapped a hand around the base of Hisoka’s dick, squeezing to stop his release. 

“You’re so mean to me, Illumi,” Hisoka panted. Instead of responding, Illumi just thrust into Hisoka harder than before, chasing his own end. He was close. 

“Hisoka,” Illumi purred, “I’m going to come inside of you and then I’m going to make it up to you for being mean. I don’t want to hurt you. I want to kill you, but not right now.” Hisoka hiccuped out small moans with each thrust up. The thought of one day fighting Illumi to the death had Hisoka close to coming once more. He clenched around Illumi, and the sensation was just enough to drive Illumi over the edge. 

When he was finished he pulled out and flipped Hisoka onto his stomach on the bed. He knew Hisoka hadn’t come yet, and he wanted to give Hisoka more of the attention that he had been craving. 

Illumi placed both hands on Hisoka’s ass and started at his new task of licking at Hisoka’s hole. It was an intimate gesture that Illumi knew Hisoka loved. He carefully lapped up his own come as it leaked from Hisoka. Once he had gotten most of it, he flipped Hisoka back over and kissed him deeply. While he did this, he wrapped a hand around Hisoka’s dick and stroked until Hisoka gasped and released into Illumi’s fist. 

They continued their kiss lazily, just savoring the taste of themselves that mingled between them. Illumi still held Hisoka close. Neither of them were particularly fond of cuddling, but in this moment it felt right. Hisoka’s body heat radiated to Illumi’s core, and he felt something stir inside of him. He decided not to dwell on it, and instead pulled the blanket over them both.  
They’d have to leave early enough to avoid the police in the morning, but that could be dealt with when it came. For the moment, Illumi pulled Hisoka closer to him and let himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked this! 
> 
> my [tumblr](http://bokuroho.tumblr.com)  
> my [twitter](http://twitter.com/slampora)


End file.
